


Earned It

by ArcticLucie



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Commander Shepard's Birthday, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, kickass space husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan wakes Shepard up for some birthday sex. Because he damn well deserves it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Earned It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ld8bov3K_vo&nohtml5=False) by the Weeknd, linked if you want to have listen.

Shepard was having a wet dream. Well…he thought he was having a wet dream, but when he peeled his eyelids apart and the warm, succulent feeling encompassing his dick didn’t fade away into that place dreams disappeared to, he decided it wasn’t a dream. Honey eyes dark with arousal greeted him when he looked down his naked body, and Kaidan released him with a loud pop as he smiled, saliva dribbling down his chin.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kaidan smiled, tongue darting out to lick puffy lips. 

“Morning,” Shepard replied as he carded his fingers through salt and peppered hair. Sunlight streamed through the sheer curtains and he furrowed his brow. “You’re gonna be late for work.”

Kaidan’s smiled turned mischievous. “Took…a…personal…day,” he said, pressing fluttering kisses to the tip of Shepard’s cock between words. He gave a shallow bob that had Shepard’s toes curling before letting go with another loud pop. “Besides, you’re only forty once.”

A fact Shepard was far too aware of. He huffed out an incredulous laugh.

Kaidan ran his hands over Shepard’s thighs, his body relaxing under his husband’s gentle touch. “Just lay back, relax, and let me love you, John.”

He bit is lip and gave a small nod. 

“Stubborn ass,” Kaidan teased. 

Shepard’s laugh stifled to an end when Kaidan swirled his tongue around the head of his cock, neither breaking eye contact, before he swallowed him all the way to do the hilt. Shepard’s head fell back against the pillow, his back bowing off the bed as he gasped incoherently. He’d been aiming for fuck or Kaidan or Spirits, but is brain had more important things to concentrate on than stringing letters together. 

Like the squeeze of Kaidan’s hand on his shaft as he pulled back to take a breath. He tried to watch, because the view of Kaidan’s lips curved around him was his favorite thing ever, but his eyes kept trying to roll back into his skull with every downward bob. Kaidan tongued the slit, moaning as he lapped up the precome leaking from his pulsing cock before devouring him over and over again.

Favorite. Thing. Ever.

But there was only so much Shepard could take, his body tensing every time he hit the back of Kaidan’s throat. He tugged on Kaidan’s hair, and he pulled away. The silvery string of spit connecting them had Shepard spellbound until it split in two. Something much more enticing caught his eye as Kaidan crawled up the bed, is hard cock bouncing wildly as he moved. 

He reached for a familiar bottle laying beside Shepard, and popped it open, squirted some in his hand so he could lube Shepard up. Kaidan leaned down for a kiss, his tongue flicking against Shepard’s lips. He sat up and lined them up, then slowly sunk down onto him.

“Fuck, I love you,” Shepard rasped, his whole world dissolving until only Kaidan remained.

He hadn’t prepped himself and was so tight around him that Shepard almost couldn’t breathe. And he’d only made it halfway down. He had one hand on Shepard’s hip, the over gripping the base of his cock, head thrown back into the Heavens. Shepard wanted to mark the beautiful expanse of his neck, but he couldn’t reach, couldn’t move. 

Kaidan had always been the best fucking kind of torture.

Shepard’s body quaked when Kaidan finally slid down his whole length, cock sheathed within him. He rubbed Kaidan’s thighs as they adjusted to each other. It took a moment, but Kaidan’s breathing evened out and he began rocking his hips. 

Kaidan was a vision above him, of everything Shepard would ever need, had ever needed. They’d pulled each other out of the fire so many times he stopped keeping count, and Kaidan had saved him in more ways than he could ever fully understand. He didn’t deserve it, to be loved and cared for so faithfully by someone so incredible, but he chose to cherish every minute of it, every tender kiss, every roll of hips against his.

“Come here,” he said, voice thick with emotion. 

Kaidan leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss that left them both breathless. 

“Love you,” Kaidan panted on his cheek before kissing his way down to Shepard’s neck. 

“Love you,” Shepard said, fisting Kaidan’s hair and turning his head so he could kiss him again.

He nuzzled into Kaidan’s neck and started to fuck up into him, Kaidan matching him thrust for thrust as he rocked his hips back, biotics starting to hum as they moved closer to their release. He sucked a bruise on Kaidan’s skin, relishing the tremble it send rippling down his spin.

Kaidan’s inner walls convulsed around him, and Shepard reached between them to stroke him to completion, warm ribbons of come spattering against their stomachs as he doubled his efforts, his thighs burning with every drive upward until Kaidan’s body wrenched his orgasm from him, muscles spasming and milking every last drop from his spent and softening cock.

“Fuck,” he repeated like a quiet mantra as the pleasure melted his body right into the mattress. Kaidan pulled off but settled between his legs, his head resting a pillow of hair on Shepard’s chest. He pulled the comforter over them, and ran his hands over Kaidan’s back, the tiny tremors he caused flowing through them both. 

Once they had both recovered, he kissed the top of Kaidan’s head and drew his fingers through the hair at his nape. “That’s a damn good way to start my birthday.”

Kaidan chuckled and turned his head, placing his hands on Shepard’s chest to rest his chin. “I thought you might like it. Also, I made breakfast…but it’s probably cold.”

“Thought I smelled bacon.”

“It’s one of three B’s of a good birthday.”

“Oh?” Shepard said, raising his head to look at him. “And the other two would be?”

“Blowjobs and Blasto of course.”

Shepard swallowed the lump in his throat. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“Oh I don’t know, saved the galaxy for starters…trust me, babe,” he said as he moved up the bed to place a sweet kiss on Shepard’s lips. “You’ve definitely earned it.”


End file.
